


It's Nothing

by quentin_speaks



Series: Self Control [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quentin_speaks/pseuds/quentin_speaks
Summary: Can you guys call me when you get the chance? We need to talk about Logan. I think we were wrong about him.





	It's Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic's title is a lyric from the song Self Control by Frank Ocean!
> 
> This is part of the Self Control series and is meant to add further clarification to the plot of the main work Self Control and as such this won't make much sense as a stand-alone work. This is meant to be read immediately following Chapter 13 and before reading Chapter 14!
> 
> The italic writing at the beginning represents Roman's handwriting.

_ Can you guys call me when you get the chance? We need to talk about Logan. I think we were wrong about him. _

Roman paced the floor of his bedroom, anxiously waiting for Virgil or Patton to respond. It had taken him longer than he wanted to admit to finally write that message to them. Even though he’d finally written it, part of him still begged himself not to actually tell his soulmates about the night’s events. It wasn’t just himself he was talking about, it was Logan as well.

Roman had never kept anything from Patton and Virgil, though, and keeping something as important as this was absolutely not where Roman wanted to begin keeping secrets. They had talked about asking Logan to be part of their relationship, surely Patton and Virgil wouldn’t be upset at what had transpired earlier in the evening.

Still, Roman paced as he waited for his phone to ring. It had almost become excruciating when Patton’s ringtone finally sounded from Roman’s speakers.

“Is everything okay?” Patton asked as soon as Roman had answered, not even leaving time for a “hello.”

“It’s, uh, yeah it’s fine. Can we add Virgil?”

“Ro, that doesn’t sound okay at all.”

Roman sighed as he quickly dialed Virgil, hoping that he’d actually pick up. After a few rings, Virgil finally answered, however unhappily.

“Well I was planning to sleep tonight,” Virgil grumbled. “Is something wrong?”

“Not… Yes and no,” Roman admitted. 

“Something about Logan?” Patton guessed.

Roman sighed, still pacing the floor of his room. He wished that there was a way to avoid this conversation. “I think maybe he has a soulmate.”

Virgil and Patton were silent for a moment. Never before had Roman wanted to badly to bury his head in the sand and forget everything that had happened in the past day, but the guilt was settling over him. 

“That’s… Did he say something?” Virgil asked.

Roman groaned as he flopped himself onto his bed. “I fucked up.”

“It can’t have been that bad, Roman,” Patton said. 

“I kissed him,” Roman admitted. “I don’t know what I was thinking!” He added quickly, “We were dancing and he was so close and the next thing I know I kissed him! And then he freaked out and tripped over himself trying to get away from me and I think I fucked up, guys. I think I fucked up big time.”

Virgil sighed, “It’s okay. I mean I wish we would have been able to talk about it first but I mean, I guess it’s kind of like with Patton and I back in 6th grade, right?”

“I’m not upset,” Patton added, “Virgil’s not either, right V?”

“No, exactly. These things happen.”

Roman felt like he was on the verge of screaming but stopped himself. “That’s not… I think maybe the reason he freaked out afterwards was that he has a soulmate and now he has to explain to them what happened.”

“What makes you think that?” Patton asked.

“He threw himself away from me so fast that he tripped, and then he said ‘Forget this happened’ and then he wouldn’t look at me for the rest of the night. Don’t you think maybe…?”

“Did he say anything about having a soulmate?” Virgil asked.

“Well, no. He barely talked to me for the rest of the night.”

“I thought he was acting a little off. He was really quiet on the drive home, he seemed distracted.”

“It’s possible, isn’t it?”

“I think so, but if I think it’s best if we let him decide if he ever wants to talk about that part of his life. We shouldn’t ask anything, especially now that the situation is a little more… complicated than before,” Patton suggested. “In the meantime, why don’t we just keep doing everything the exact same?”

“I don’t want him to be mad at me,” Roman admitted.

“Logan doesn’t seem to get angry easily. I’ll text him in the morning and see if he wants to get coffee or something,” Virgil said. 

“I hope you’re right, Virge. I didn’t mean for this to happen like this.”

Patton laughed, “It’s gonna be fine. We’ll just have to prepare for the fact that he’s probably not interested in being included in our relationship.”

“We can all live with that, can’t we?” Virgil asked. “He’s still our friend no matter what, that’s what really matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope this helped to clarify a few things. Thanks to everyone who's been keeping up with Self Control all this time, and thanks even more for taking the time to read this on the side as well!


End file.
